Adriana Chamberlain
'''Adriana Chamberlain '''is a major recurring character and the main antagonist of Jurisdiction. Adriana is the daughter of Christopher and Esther Chamberlain, as well as the twin sister of Thomas, and the the older sister of Lizzie, Kai, Harper, and Travis Chamberlain. Because of their practices of incest, Thomas and Adriana had twins; Malachai and Jezebel. Not aware of the twins birth, Christopher believes that the Chamberlain bloodline is doomed and it is unknown to most that Adriana and Thomas's blood and legacy lives on in their son and daughter. Adriana is a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Gemini Coven History Adriana was born in Norway before 990 A.D. as the eldest daughter of Christopher Chamberlain and twin sister of Thomas. As twins of the Gemini Coven, Adriana and Thomas were expected to merge. However, Christopher knew that Adriana would win the merge given her powers, and knew that Adriana could not lead the coven. Due to this, Christopher and Esther kept having children until another pair of twins was born: Harper and Travis. 1953 Several supernatural fractions preform sacrificial magic in her name 1972 Ghostly rituals take place in four different and random locations 2016-2017 Thomas and Adriana's incest created their twins; Malachai and Jezebel Personality Adriana is ruthless and only cares about gaining more power She is shown to be vindictive as she cursed her coven to become supernatural wolves upon the full moon. She is not biased toward those that she hurts or kills as she is willing to sacrifice any to gain power. Adriana is proficient at influencing and corrupting people by taking what is "dark" inside someone's heart and twisting it against them, regardless of the person's morality, to do her bidding. She has a soft-spot for her children and willing to do anything to protect them. She especially has a indescribable love for her daughter and would destroy those who would ever harm her. Physical Appearance Adriana is an attractive young woman in her late teens. She has light olive skin, dark brown eyes and long wavy black hair that reaches well past her shoulders. Powers and Abilities Adriana is the offspring of the union of two powerful European American witch tribes, who was granted power by her tribal Elders and during life, craved more power, channeling life in all its forms. She's been shown to be very adept with Telekinesis using it in various forms and actions. In her final moments, using the power of her death, she cast the Werewolf curse that turned her coven into the first werewolves. Weaknesses Adriana is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft, such as mystical bindings. Followers * Zealot † * Acolyte † * Lara † * Dominick (High Priest) * Numerous Anaheim Witches * Nathan † * Dr. LaForge † * Four other Acolytes † Name * The meaning of the name “Adriana” is: “Dark, Rich, Person From Hadria (Northern Italy)”. Additional information: The girl name Adriana is the female form of Adrien or Adria, forms of the Latin 'Adriānus' - 'Hadriānus', meaning "from the city of Adria". ** Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain.